


Demo: Plastic Beach

by 11dishwashers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Dongyoung waits for a business associate at a bar by the coast. During this time, he ponders over the conditions of their first meeting.





	Demo: Plastic Beach

Although to most people it perhaps came off as a misdeed to sensationalise and cause a racket- however positive- about rather mundane things, Dongyoung felt almost as though the commercialised resort was justified along the coast where the heat could flume to its most realised extent, and set out a disarray along the horizon, which wobbled about on its last legs through the pleasant humidity, however scathing said humidity might be on the skin. The bars were all catered to quite well; or at least, enough so that a sociable ranting on the place would be uncalled for. He waited only a moment for a menu to be brought to him by a beach swept waitress in white, and this moment was reimbursed into his recollections of how nice the scenery was: the cliffs ached to be noticed up ahead, each fold beckoning second, third and fourth angled photographs, and the sea placid enough that the buoys remained static along the surface, most constructed from magenta dead weight. He himself belonged well enough, if only due to genetics and a well raised closet that took pride in its tasteful prints. The waitress watched him from afar, as though she was flirting(he felt he might know better but the ignorance and the optimism helped his diet).    
It seemed that Kim Jungwoo could only be late. Dongyoung checked his watch three times, but only once not to admire his brand selection and the manner with which the hands stuttered alng the clock face- five minutes and counting at his own steady yet relaxed rate, and he settled back in his chair, pretending to himself that he, even distantly, smelled the salt as it rose to the top of the sea foam down on the beach, how repugnant it would be if it was said to be anything but a beautiful, naturous prize. In most scenarios he would choose to be a painful sort of early, and enjoyed the self satisfaction it brought him as others stooped below him just enough. Maybe he was shaped into masochism from a young age when he'd torture his older brother in subtle manners, so that he might escape the blame- his sister's sewing pins on the mattress, etc. How evident it appeared in hindsight! One could only laugh at the misfortune placed upon a different being if said being could laugh at it himself, and he certainly had been laughing for quite a while now. 

He ordered tonic and nothing else, then paused while overturning the thick bottle neck to allow the air to rift across his neck, above his collar, and through the individual hairs he'd manouvered carelessly into a side parting that very morning. The slight breeze shifted about from time to time and informed him that it was all indeed passing without Jungwoo, and he had a sparse moment in which car sales were not the be all end all, and he could afford to consider other aspects of his life, which for now only consisted of his surroundings. When Jungwoo showed, they'd sit down and exchange passive aggressive ice breakers in regards to a company deal they were designated to settle, and the tonic would sit sour in their glasses. Dongyoung had seen Jungwoo once, though Jungwoo was not aware of this, nor had he reciprocated this viewing, and it went without saying that such a topic was to be excluded from the table even if the cutlery was plastic and required a defoiling prior to use. 

Dongyoung had seen him once before; the porch light had left a shard of orange along the bedroom wall in six rifts, as if a spine laid out for dissection, through the blinds. The perfume was citrus and unbearably so, laying an almost repulsive air on top of him after he kicked the duvet away. But there was somebody else there, wasn't that so? He'd stared in a tranquil fear at this other person who tried to withhold tears when Jungwoo unlocked the front door. 

He only spent a few more moments alone by the beach, save for the drink at its own unrest within the bottle, and a sparse few seagulls that were being fittingly obnoxious with the consumers and wait staff. Jungwoo appeared up the steps; first his hair, gone a treacle shade from the constant lounging beneath the sun, then the eyes set to the ground, then the nose and mouth and neck, all graceful and oddly pretty, and his poor fashion decisions that flattered an offbrand person like him in such an aggravating manner that Dongyoung struggled to bear his teeth at a normal rate, shatter the drink against his lips until his black blood ran down all over the table, cut from a thick glass quite easily cleaned down after the mishap. When he took a seat across from Dongyoung, he fanned his collar out to reveal a misshapen shark tooth necklace that would disgrace any sane CEO. 'Hi, I'm Dongyoung, I fucked your wife,' lingered just slightly in Dongyoung's mind, as if valid in any measurable way whatsoever, and then was turmoiled to a quick, "so, business?" 

**Author's Note:**

> this could be MUCH better but its rly jist a 2 a.m doodle to tide my very small readerbasw ovwr LOL sorry


End file.
